The Dark Chronicles
The Dark Chronicles is the first series made by Karurosu Diasu. It has spawned seventeen sub series. Plot Series 1: Hellhound's Roar In the year 2093, the world has diven in to chaos, destruction and death. The presidents of the world can't do anything to stop the insanty, and a faction made from darkness and chaos want to destroy and corrupt the world even more, to the point of extinction, but one person, hiding a power unknown to even him, will come to rise the world from sadness with the power of the Archangel against the powers of the Dark Ones. Series 2: Angel Awakening Series 3: Heavenly Intervention Series 4: Stardust Memories Series 5: Comma DESU Series 6: Golden Hope Series 7: Aria of Damnation Series 8: Chronos Rudder Series 9: Infinity Time Series 10: Reconstruction Series 11: Recreation Series 12: Revelations Series 13: DEATH Series 14: TEMPERANCE Series 15: Echos Series 16: Fang of The Moon Series 17: Photos of Fate Characters Series 1 *Caji Shadow - Charlie Days *Elizabeth Hikari - *Ceres - *Reaper - *Gio - *Daniel Noriega - *William Wicker - Series 2 *Canji Shadow - *Caji Shadow - Charlie Days *Dauku Noriega - *Totomi Yakuza - *Nagira Hiyakiba - Series 3 *Karuya Kage - *Canji Shadow - *Motagi Kite - Series 4 *Cabuda Yami - *Karuya Kage - *Canji Shadow - Series 5 *Kajiya Kage - Series 6 *Cajifu Shadow - Series 7 *Cakada Kage - Series 8 *Kajiruga Yami - *Cakada Kage - *Cajifu Shadow - *Kajiya Kage - *Cabuda Yami - *Karuya Kage - *Canji Shadow - *Caji Shadow - Series 9 *Kaji Wicker - Series 10 *William Wicker - *Doji Daisuke - *Rohan Goho - Series 11 *Alphonse Wicker - *William Wicker - Series 12 *Cubia Wicker - *Alphonse Wicker - Series 13 *Caji Shadow - Charlie Days *Canji Shadow - *Karuya Kage - *Cabuda Yami - *Kajiya Kage - *Cajifu Shadow - *Cakada Kage - *Kajiruga Yami - *Kaji Wicker - *William Wicker - *Alphonse Wicker - *Cubia Wicker - Series 14 *Narancia Kubo - *Kaji Wicker - *Alisa Days - *Shinjuku Tartarga - Series 15 *Charile Days - *Narancia Kubo - *Yukato Kota - *Torinaka Toji - *Naoko Kando - *Izanami - Series 16 *Kibate Kubo/Days - *Narancia Kubo - Series 17 *Tsukasa Wicker - Masahiro Inoue Openings, Endings, and insert Songs *''I Am (All of Me)'' by Crush 40 (Series 1) *''Burn My Dread'' by Yumi Kawamura (Series 2) *''Pursuing My True Self'' by Shihoko Hirata (Series 3) *''As I'm No Human'' by Yowane Haku (Series 4) *''VOODOO KINGDOM'' by Soul'd Out (Series 5) *''Uninstall'' by (Series 6) *''ALIVE by Soul'd Out (Series 9) *''Starlight Destiny by Soul'd Out (Series 14) *''Under The Banner'' by The Operetta Troupe of Paris (Series 16) *''Letter From the Lost Days'' by Akira Yamaoka (Ending 1) *''Paint it Black'' by The Rolling Stones (Ending 2) *''Hell Froze Rain'' by Akira Yamaoka (Ending 3) Trivia *The idea of the series came from a dream Karurosu has, with many thing that happen in the dream appear in the show. *The "Chronicles" in the name changes to "Khronicles" when the protagonist's name starts with a "K". **If the protagonist's name doesn't start with a "K", but there's a "K" somewhere else in the name, the "Chronicles" will change to "Khronicles". Category:CarlosIXA